1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to semiconductor device manufacture technology, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A life environment changes into a life environment in which anyone may easily use desired information at anytime and anywhere thanks to the recent digital media devices. A variety of rapidly spreading devices using a digital method require storage media that may store captured images, recorded music, and various data conveniently. In line with this trend, there is a growing interest in a system on chip (SoC) field according to a tendency for the degree of integration of non-memory semiconductors to increase, and worldwide semiconductor companies are in competition with each other in order to enhance SoC chip-based technology.
A SoC chip means that system technologies are integrated into one semiconductor. If system design technology is not secured, the development of a non-memory semiconductor will become difficult. One of the essential SoC chip fields in which complicated technologies are integrated as described above is an embedded memory chip, and an embedded flash memory chip has been in the spotlight from among the embedded memory chips.
However, the known embedded flash memory is problematic in that an over-erase phenomenon may be generated when an erase operation is performed. In order to solve the concern, an additional operation, such as recovery, is necessary. However, in this case, there may be another concern in that the size of a peripheral circuit is increased.
In contrast, there has been introduced a technology in which a select gate is disposed in each cell in order to prevent the over-erase phenomenon without an additional operation, such as recovery, and a peripheral circuit for the recovery operation. However, there may be another concern in that the size of a unit cell is doubled or more than being doubled due to the inclusion of the select gate.